Aftermath
by AngeliaOmen
Summary: After using the Forbidden Arts to summon a Demon. Odette not only failed to have her curse lifted, but has now bound Thrax to her. Rated M for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own either Osmosis Jones or Swan Princess.

Author's Note: Probably some OOCness.

Odette rose and, brushing the leaves and dirt from her gown, walked back towards her Kingdom, listening for birdsong as she went. Behind some trees not far away she felt an alien vibration and concentrated on it; she recognized the signature – it was Thrax. He had been watching her stare out at the water of the small lake for a while, and now was following close behind her.

Odette did not change her pace, but continued toward the long stretch of road that wound up to the castle. She felt him adjust his path to intersect with hers, and kept walking, a strange sense of security washing over her. As she reached the end of the woods he stepped in front of her, cutting her off from her destination.

He had recovered from the ordeal of being brought from the depths of Hell, and appeared in fit condition and good health, though somewhat thinner. The Demon was still clothed in the coat and pants he had arrived in, and as he interposed his body into her path, Odette stopped reluctantly.

Thrax's arm came to rest pointedly on the tree before her, blocking her egress, and he stared down at her with a piercing look that made the small hairs on the back of her neck tingle. She returned his stare, without any aggression or fear, and waited to hear what he had to say.

Moments passed, and he still did not speak, but watched her with an intense stare. At the edge of her vision Odette saw a slight movement, and, turning her head, she noticed Prince Derek leaning against a tree, observing their interaction. She drew in a sharp breath, a spike of apprehension filling her lungs.

Finally she spoke, "What it is, Thrax? What do you want?"

He glared at her a moment more, then finally spoke. "You."

"Excuse me?"

"I should have you." he said, his voice low but unpleasant. "You tricked me, summoning me here, unable to go anywhere but to where you are. I should have you, you owe me."

Odette felt color rising from her neck to her face. "I'm sorry about tricking you." she said, checking to make sure Derek was still there. "There really was no other way; it was not my intention to lead you on." He laughed, a sharp, ugly sound. "I needed to bring you to this place, and I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings."

His head moved closer to hers, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Oh, you have, I am very hurt. But you can fix that, you know. You have just the right thing for me, Odette – that's your name, isn't it? Pretty; it suits you. You really are amazing, you know. You come off as fragile, helpless, but you're not, are you? You play on my sympathy, but you are stronger than most, and that's when you take advantage."

"Stop it." Odette said, becoming annoyed.

"What's the matter – you can swear to speak the truth but are unwilling to hear it? You lied to me, in a way. You came to me and made yourself available to me, dressed like a harlot to entice me. You said you wanted freedom. What was I supposed to think?"

She looked away. "Probably just what you did."

Even without looking at him she could feel him smile. "Good; then you agree that I came to the right conclusion."

Odette's gaze returned to him. She thought about arguing, reminding him that it had been she that had summoned him from Hell, rescued him so that she could break the spell upon her, but had ended up botching the attempt and had trapped him here in her realm. The words were too heavy to utter, that she had known all along what Thrax would think, and do, it was his nature to take, when a vulnerable soul was thrust in his path. She had been foolish beyond measure to believe otherwise. She hung her head.

The Demon bent forward until his lips were just outside her ear. "You owe me," he said quietly. "Perhaps just once, but you owe me, and you know it. Surely you won't go back on your word – a Princess? Last night I heard you whisper my name deep in my twisted soul, and the most wonderful feeling came over me. Would you like to guess where it was most outwardly obvious?"

She blinked but said nothing. He had undoubtedly felt her solidify their connection to one another when she had returned to the castle, to use him to be free of her wretched curse once and for all.

The Demon's smile grew more confident. He reached out an enormous hand and carefully slid a claw into her hair, drawing it down along the lock nearest her face. When he reached her cheek he caressed it with the blazing talon.

"Come with me." he said soothingly. "I am no longer angry; I will be gentle with you. You have nothing to fear; I won't put it in all the way. Pay your debt, Odette." He leaned forward on the tree, his breath warming the side of her neck. "I must have you." he said.

Prince Derek appeared, to her left and nearby. Both Odette and Thrax looked and noted his presence, than Thrax dropped his arm and turned to leave. As he did, his lips brushed the top of her hair.

"I will have you," he whispered. "I promise."

As he walked away, Odette felt her voice return. "Thrax?"

He looked back at her; there was no fear in her eyes, "You may be right." she said directly. "But if you do, it will be only because we both want it to happen. Do you understand?"

He stared at her for a moment, then he was gone.


End file.
